Wonderful Days
by Big Sister Kitty
Summary: NON YAOI, Kamio x An, Based on the manga. Shinji and Kamio, with their trademark off-court quirks, tackle mundane issues like unofficial high school reunions, old rivalries, botched marriage proposals, and a race against time in downtown Tokyo.


I thought that the Fudomine team needed some love, so here's a tribute to them, in particular to my favorite player—Kamio.:3 Also, I believe this will be a treat for the Fuji fangirls out there. (_Not_ that I am one.:P) Though I do feel bad for Tezuka, since he _is_ the one I favor in Seigaku.

In case you were wondering, this story is partly inspired by that awesome PoT seventh ending theme (and insert song), _Wonderful Days_. I took the opening quote from the song in question. The lyrics are credited to Yuriko Mori-sensei.

I barely used Romanji here, but I found some are necessary to show the relationship between two characters and to keep their tone of speaking in character. Some words also, I have found no need of translating into English, since they didn't make any difference to me as to what they're called.

Credits to **awin-chan** for beta-reading! (Thank you very much for your help!:D) Specially dedicated to the members of the _**POT stands for Pointless but Original Talking!**_ forum. Also, _The Prince of Tennis_ belongs to Konomi-sensei.

_Wonderful Days_

"…_**The future that I search for through fumbling is a keyless door at all times,**_  
_**I kept searching for it without even being able to detect the light in front of my eyes.**_  
_**The doodle on my desk**_  
_**Is the map that I'd pictured some other day.**_  
_**Aiming for a place,**_  
_**That no one has walked on,**_  
_**That even the sun doesn't know about…"**_

—Yuriko Mori, _The Prince of Tennis_ seventh ending theme "Wonderful Days"

**-----PoT-----**

Mornings are indeed sweet—they give a particular radiance to young individuals who still find optimism in their lives, yet stand reluctantly at the crucial threshold bordering childhood and adulthood. But what are mornings but relative illusions conforming to the wills of those who experience it? Quiet lives may be disrupted, mornings may start out rainy, why, the sun may not even shine! But for people who are willing to see with but their eyes, that joyful radiance illuminates the mundane and sometimes distressing rudiments of life, becoming content to accept the consolation that the sun is still grinning somewhere in the sky.

**-----PoT-----**

"All ready, An-chan?" said the older of the Fuji brothers. "Your brother's waiting for you."

"All right, _all right!_ I'm coming!" called a fresh-faced young woman from atop the stairs. Fuji merely smiled.

An Tachibana, a blossoming young woman now holding a job of her own, giggled as she half-carried, half-dragged another large suitcase down the stairs.

"Eh, what is this?" Fuji asked playfully as he went up a few steps to help her carry it down. "Does your brother really need so much?"

"Fuji-san!" An allowed herself a childish pout. "Nii-san never complained when I packed his things!"

"But then again, your brother's not as frail as I," Fuji countered. It was true. With the exception of a certain cat-eyed freshman prodigy, Syûsuke Fuji had indeed the shortest of stature among the members of his old junior high tennis club. Now an elegantly-built young man of twenty-five, he still possesses his delicate, feminine features that had many a lady swooning in Tokyo's high-profile journalistic circles. Eyes still forever closed, mouth still showing signs of repressed laughter, light brown hair reaching just the vicinity of his chin, his frame still somewhat emaciated—it was hard to believe that he had had a reputation for being a profoundly terrifying genius during their junior high tennis tournaments of long ago.

Of course looks can be deceiving, she told herself. Why, her brother, Kippei Tachibana used to be quite fierce! Anyone can look up to the man who broke Fuji's infamous Higuma Otoshi in an unofficial match. She remembered that Kamio had been with her when she went after them. She was afraid that her brother might do something drastic, and Heaven knows who could stand against a nationally-ranked tennis player using the Wild Beast Aura. But nothing serious happened though. He and Fuji had assured her that they were only playing a friendly match, and she mustered enough relief to say yes to Kamio's proposition of a night out to a concert.

"An-chan," Fuji gently chided her. "We have to get going."

"Ah." An nodded and followed him out the door.

Parked before her house was a sleek new car—obviously Fuji had been putting his expenditures to good use. Fuji grunted as he placed suitcase after heavy suitcase into the trunk of his car, and with great difficulty, pushed the lid down. He chuckled softly, wiped his brow with the end of his sleeve, and opened the car door for her.

**-----PoT-----**

"So troublesome. Why did you have to drag me over here? Tachibana-san's not gonna miss me. You're too fussy. You need a break. It's only one night—not like he'll be gone forever."

Akira Kamio paused momentarily to adjust his suit collar. He reverted his attention back to the traffic, trying his best to ignore the pointless ramblings of his longtime friend, Shinji Ibu, who was busy consulting a map and doing very badly as the pair's navigator. Kamio let out his breath, fanning that stray tuft of red hair that perpetually covered half of his face.

He and Shinji had both attended the same college, and both graduated with degrees in Business Management. Though still tennis enthusiasts at heart, they had exerted the bulk of their efforts at establishing a modest retailing business as partners. The rest of Fudomine Chû had gone on their separate ways, with their team captain Kippei Tachibana going pro. Kyôsuke Uchimura, now grown several inches to look normal, was working as a tennis coach for Fudomine. Masaya Sakurai and Tetsu Ishida were both abroad to pursue further college studies. Tatsunori Mori, for some reason, had decided to become an engineer. And An Tachibana, still headstrong, pursued the noble profession of an elementary school teacher.

He never forgot about An, having been infatuated with her since the first time he saw her walk the halls of Fudomine Chû. They had kept in touch even after leaving their tennis legacy behind in the unseeded Fudomine. She had seen his apartment on occasional visits, and advised him to find a new place to live, seeing as he'd earned enough for it. He _had_ thought of buying his own house, so Shinji, who once muttered that they had very little living space, can now ramble on about how he has too much and doesn't know how to use it.

He had a beautiful engagement ring reserved at one of Tokyo's most expensive jewelry stores. He would get it when he could, and lock it away until he had bought himself a house. And maybe—he consented to letting romantic fancies uncommon to males run loose in his head just this once—he could take her for a walk in their quiet neighborhood, stop by the _empty_—mind you—street courts, pull the box from his pocket, and open it before her eyes as he asked for her hand in marriage.

"I can see that Tachibana-san's still into tennis, but I don't see what that has to do with me. I could be spending the night at home. I could do a lot of things, like watch TV, or go to sleep. Such a nuisance. Akira…"

"Hmm?" Kamio turned right at an intersection in an effort to get out of traffic, and sighed as another snail-paced line stretched in view. "What is it?"

"There was no need for that," Shinji said impassively. "You said we were going to that fancy hotel Tachibana-san's staying at downtown, right? I wouldn't know because you were the one who opened the invitation when it was mailed to our apartment and I didn't get to see it. You just kept saying something about a hotel and according to this map the place where we're going is just ahead of that intersection we were in a while ago. Maybe if you had listened, we would be there on time. And I don't think increasing your 'rhythm' would help…"

Kamio sighed once more and slammed his head on the steering wheel. Shinji never _did _outgrow his habit of mumbling.

**-----PoT-----**

They had made good time, thankfully, when Shinji had a sudden urge to be useful and plotted out a complicated route on the road map. Kamio had driven almost in circles until they reached the hotel. And what a fine hotel it was.

The Kujaku, as it was called, stood high above them, a true contender of height among Tokyo's impressive skylines. The hotel, true to its namesake of "Peacock", boasts of luxurious spa treatments and twenty floors of suites that host only the very elite of Tokyo. Before this imposing piece of architects' fancies sits a magnificent curved pool that shoots several columns of water on cue.

And this evening, when the lights at the bottom of the pool were turned on and the geysers were spouting liquid rays into the sky, some reaching for the heavens, while others were arched down, the two friends could only look in speechless wonder at the breathtaking effect it produced against the hotel.

Shinji, who could never keep his mouth shut for longer than a few seconds, somehow found that words failed him.

Kamio whistled. "It seems that Tachibana-san's been making a lot more money than we thought."

"He's becoming a celebrity around here," Shinji said quietly. "Maybe if we had also continued training…"

Kamio smirked. "No regrets for what we've decided, right Shinji?"

"None. Although—"

"Good. Then let's go see Tachibana-san!"

"You're too excited," mumbled Shinji as they wove around the crowds collecting at the hotel lobby. After several inquiries and speedy movement on the part of Kamio, they managed to get to the ballroom where a party was about to take place.

Round tables glittering with silvers and china sat at intervals throughout the gleaming floor, and a long rectangular one sat at the far end of the large room. Chandeliers gave a soft, tinny light that shone on the glassware, giving the impression of fine crystals. Curtains, heavy in both fabric and price, hung stiffly from the tops of oversized, glass-paneled windows. A large banner hung majestically from the ceiling, and in fine Japanese calligraphy proclaimed congratulations and good wishes for "The Lion", Tachibana himself.

Waiters scurried to and from the tables, making last minute preparations to the table arrangements and décor. A band of musicians, mostly violinists, and their snow-crowned conductor performed a quick rehearsal for the event. The guests, mostly family and friends of Tachibana, were standing together and mingling with each other. Tachibana himself was speaking with his parents, all the while secretly making a monumental effort to be comfortable in over-starched formal attire. Kamio noticed that the captain let his hair grow back into a thick, bleached crop tumbling over his ears, golden like the thick mane of a lion's.

The onrush of sentiments paralyzed Kamio, and he felt that tingling of nostalgia as he remembered when he, along with his teammates, was bullied by his upperclassmen. Then Tachibana-san came along, gave them hope, and changed their destiny. And even after the Nationals he continued to encourage them, and along with Shinji, he was one of the first to realize that Kamio felt something more than friendship for his little sister, An.

Kamio knew, from what An had once told him, that her brother had tried to make amends for his ways. Now, years later, with the latter's going to the U.S. Open, as well as his renewed friendship with Senri Chitose, that they, the then neglected freshman team of so long ago, had their part in making it all happen. Kamio was certain that in spite of all that, he still owed Tachibana a great deal. Smiling, he wove his way around the growing crowd to greet him.

"Vice Captain Kamio! Shinji-kun!" A tall muscular youth blocked his path. Bewildered, Kamio turned up his face to look at the smiling countenance and bald head of Tetsu Ishida.

"How are you?" The latter grinned happily, giving Kamio a slap on the back that knocked the air out of the smaller man.

"F—fine," Kamio replied, once he got his wind back. "Nice to see you back in Japan." He looked at the other guests, smiling cheekily as he spotted Uchimura, now five feet seven inches tall, arm in arm with a lovely brunette, approaching them.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Ametatsu-chan," Uchimura quipped, grinning. "She's a Physics teacher who made us solve equations for tennis."

"Kyousuke, stop it! You _know_ that Physics is important in tennis!" Ametatsu responded modestly. "So this is the team that brought our school to the Nationals? You have my congratulations."

"How did you ever manage to find him in the crowded school then, Ametatsu-chan?" spoke Sakurai slyly, coming up from behind Tetsu. "Why, he was about this short when I last saw him in college." He held out his hand to demonstrate the effect, and earned a rather strong nudge from his formerly vertically-challenged teammate.

"You should have tried to grow taller when we were in Fudomine. You may be the Front Killer but you're still too short to come up to your opponent's waist. How can you beat him? I don't think you can. Now if it were me—_oof!_"

Tetsu had given Shinji a back slap of his own.

"You still haven't changed a bit." Everyone turned at the voice to see Tachibana standing before them, beaming at them immaculately, feral and peaceful, like a strange lion-like Buddha.

"Tachibana-san," Kamio began, moving forward to shake his hand. "G—good luck in the U.S. Open! I—that is—_we_ are confident that you can make it to the Grand Slam!"

"My sentiments exactly," seconded Tatsunori Mori, who had just arrived at the scene, looking somewhat breathless and disheveled. "Sorry I'm late. Huge traffic."

Tachibana waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine. An called me a while ago and said she'd be late because of the traffic."

"An-chan's not here yet?" Kamio stammered, then snapped his mouth shut at Tachibana's developing smirk.

"See, Akira. I told you I could find our way here. The map was troublesome, but I guess we're better off with it. I don't think An-chan uses maps. Yeah, she'll probably ask questions. That's what women always do when they're lost. Unlike me. I could find my way out of anything and I didn't have to waste my time asking questions."

"Shinji!" Tachibana said threateningly. The former immediately clammed up. "Saa, Fuji's taking her, so at least I know she's in good hands."

"Fuji? As in, Seigaku's Fuji Syûsuke?" said Mori in surprise. "Are the other members of Seigaku coming too?"

"Just Tezuka, and maybe his vice captain, if he decides to go. I also invited some of the captains of our rival schools."

"_Other captains?_" resounded Sakurai and Tetsu incredulously.

"That means that monkey king will be there too," Uchimura assumed. Ametatsu and Tachibana gave him scolding looks.

Uchimura held out his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm just saying."

A ring interrupted their conversation. Tachibana quickly fumbled in his pockets for his cell phone. "Ah, sorry. I have to take this," he said briskly as he moved away from them.

**-----PoT-----**

"Nii-san! I'm so sorry!" An paused. "What? The party's starting? Oh no! But the traffic…yes, yes…okay! Bye, Nii-san!" She snapped her mobile phone shut and turned to Fuji, who was busily squinting at the traffic.

"What did he say?" he asked after a brief silence.

An sighed and sank in her seat. "He says it's all right, and that he'll wait for us."

Fuji chuckled. "Then we have nothing else to do but wait ourselves."

"Fuji-san! How can you be so calm about this?" An demanded. "I mean, he's my only brother, and he's going away tomorrow! I wanted to spend some time with him."

"But you know," Fuji began pensively. "One day he'll find a woman to marry, and then you won't be able to see him as often anymore."

An sighed. "I know that. I mean, there're a lot of girls in America, and I hear they're very pretty. I just don't know if I can let him go when that time comes."

"You don't have to worry about that," Fuji said jokingly. "Tachibana always told me that you'd get married first."

"_Fuji-san!_"

"He said it, not me. But," Fuji opened his eyes slightly. "He really cares for you."

An harrumphed. "_He_ doesn't have to worry about me! But _someone_ needs to take care of him. I mean," she rapped her fingers together. "He sometimes reminds me of our pug, Gokutora."

Fuji laughed. "You mean that sleepy little dog that I see by your front door every time I come over? What a nice image."

"Fuji-san!"

"Hahaha. But seriously," he paused, opened his eyes wider as he beamed at her. "You do need to settle down. When he leaves for America tomorrow, he won't be able to take care of you."

An frowned at the suggestion. "You can't expect me to marry in one night. And," she sat up straighter. "I can take care of myself!"

"Oh look, the traffic's letting up," Fuji remarked.

"You're not taking me seriously, are you?" An said resignedly.

**-----PoT-----**

Kamio was the first to spot them walking through the ballroom doors.

"An-chan!" he called out, profound happiness clearly etched in his face. He didn't mind that she had Fuji escorting her. From what his junior high experience could tell him, not all boys in her company were liable to become romantic interests. Takeshi Momoshiro had already revealed his feelings of mere brotherly concern towards her when he confronted the former in the street courts. An had once told him that she didn't need anyone to take care of her, since she could manage on her own.

She acknowledged him with a smile and a wave, and proceeded towards her brother. She was still petite for her age, and her trademark hairpins were still secured in their usual spots on her short brown hair. Sakurai gave a whistle of approval.

"Everyone, I'd like to have your attention, please." A high-pitched screech from the speakers followed, and everyone turned to look at Tachibana.

"I'm sorry for the long wait, but now that everybody's here, I'd like to thank you all for coming."

The former members of the Fudomine tennis club stood together, and even Shinji was listening with rapt attention.

"Tennis has been my life—it has always been my life," Tachibana continued. "But what is life if there is no living? You have all contributed to my living. And now I live my life each day thankful for all that you have taught me.

"Every nuance of my living has been attributed to the fact that you have been there to support and teach me. Everyone, friends and family, you are all very precious to me—even more so than tennis, which, as you all know, has become second nature to me."

Tezuka stayed among the crowd with Oishi, the former with his arms folded. Oishi watched as hints of an approving smile began to show on his friend's face.

"Friends from Fudomine!" Tachibana gestured to his former teammates. "I am truly proud to have been your captain and your coach, and I hope that you will carry that same fire you put into tennis into the things which matter the most to you. Never let tennis take over your life—this applies to all of you.

"I can't tell you how close I had been to destroying everything because of my pride and joy in tennis. But I have learned that we can move on and make ourselves better people." Here Chitose smiled.

"Everything that has happened in my life was due to the fact that you've all played a part in it. Tomorrow I am leaving for the U.S. Open, and I plan on making it to the Grand Slam in time. But…" He surveyed the crowd before him, all smiles, all wishing him happiness, and he continued speaking.

"Our happiness is how we choose to make it. How we shaped others will determine how we shape ourselves. How we see ourselves will be how we see others, and I see you all as important. Remember to be happy, as I am each day. But now," he paused. "That is all. I thank you for your blessings and please enjoy the rest of the night, because this party was never about me, but about you."

He humbly sat back down in his seat and earned an approving smile from An and his parents. He almost didn't notice the loud clapping of everyone present.

"Tachibana-san…" Kamio had watched his hero unwaveringly. He knew that he was going to miss him. Judging from the faces of his friends, they all felt the same way too.

**-----PoT-----**

It had already been a few weeks since that time, and the only thing keeping him happy were the occasional visits he and An made to each other. Their business wasn't doing too well as of late, and he could even see Shinji's usual poker face wrinkle in concern. Kamio had reviewed his accounts and found to his dismay that they weren't enough for a decent house, or even that engagement ring.

"Kamio-kun, you're not listening to me!" An chided him. They were inside a noisy teashop, where An was giving him news of her brother's progress.

"Ah, An-chan, I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically. It was An, after all, who had invited him to come. He felt guilty for not paying attention.

"What's wrong? You haven't been your usual happy self since Nii-san left."

"Nothing! It—it's just that…business hasn't been going too well lately." He sighed. "Shinji and I even tried to stay up late last night trying to come up with a new plan."

"I'm sorry, Kamio-kun. How about I pay for our tea, then?" An said sympathetically.

"Ah, no! That's not necessary, An-chan! It's not as bad as you think!"

An smiled sadly. "I guess it can't be helped, even if Japan has a prosperous economy."

"Forget about me," Kamio said quickly. "How have you been doing lately?"

"I'm okay," An replied. "I can get by."

From her tone of voice Kamio noticed a hint of sadness. He wondered if she was falling behind economically as well, but didn't say anything. An tended to be defensive when it came to her independence.

"An-chan…" he began.

"Ah! Look at the time! I have to go, Kamio-kun!" She quickly picked up her purse, slammed her half of the payment for the tea on the table, and ran out of the shop. "See you soon!"

Kamio watched her flag down a cab and leave the area. After a moment, he sighed, paid for his own tea, and went outside. His cell phone rang then.

"Ah yes, this is Kamio. Fuji? Fuji Syûsuke?" He listened intently as he made a beeline for his car.

"_Yes_," Fuji stated. "_I heard that there's a new market for your business. In fact, I met an investor who might be interested in your work._"

"That's great!" Kamio exclaimed as he slipped into his car. "When can Shinji and I meet him?"

"_Is tonight fine? He's a very busy man. Meet him at the Kujaku at seven PM sharp. I won't be there, so you'd better be prepared._"

"Why not?" Kamio stopped short of turning on the ignition.

"_Oh, I'm taking An to the airport this evening. Listen, I'm about to do an interview. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on things. Bye._" A click followed.

_An-chan…_ Is that why she had asked him to come on such short notice? What a fool he had been for not having paid more attention!

He hung up the phone and drove into the street. Preparation, indeed! He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. Three forty-five. He didn't have much time!

_I have to increase my rhythm!_

**-----PoT-----**

"Shinji!" Kamio burst into their apartment wild-eyed and panting. "Fuji-san called me! We can still save our business!"

Shinji regarded him silently. Kamio assumed his friend must be trying to let the information sink in.

"An-chan called," he said finally. Kamio froze.

"She said she was leaving for Germany to see her brother. Tachibana-san's going to take up residence there to continue his training. And he wants her to train with him. She also wished us good luck in meeting our new client."

Kamio felt his limbs turn to jelly. He sank in a nearby couch. "For how long will she be gone?"

Shinji paused thoughtfully. "Three years, I think." He looked at Kamio. His friend could not have been more horrified.

"Akira," Shinji said firmly. "We have to go together if we're going to do business with this new client."

"But An-chan…"

"This is our _livelihood_, our_ partnership_, Akira. You have to choose."

"Livelihood!" Kamio buried his face in his hands. "What's there to live for if she's going away? Shinji, you _know_ I love her! Now you're telling me that I can't even say goodbye?"

"Three years isn't that long," Shinji stated coldly. "She might come back."

"Anything can happen in three years! And I wasn't able to tell her because…because…" Kamio stuttered. He stood up resolutely. "I have to go tell her!"

Shinji said nothing, an indication that he was furious but was trying his best not to show it. Kamio stared blankly at the living room clock as he heard the door slam behind him.

"Tachibana-san," he murmured. "Things haven't been right since you left…" _Only two hours to the airport. I can still make it if I increase my rhythm._

**-----PoT-----**

"Come on!" Kamio cried desperately at the slow traffic. He turned to the cab driver. "Can't you find a shortcut?" Shinji had taken his car to meet their client.

"Look," said the irritated driver. "It's either you stay put and wait or get out and run. Hey, wait!—"

Kamio had dropped his fare on the passenger seat and was currently racing along the sidewalk.

"I'm riding the rhythm!" He turned left and right, until after several hundred meters he finally came to a jewelry store in a posh shopping district. He entered the shop, panting and out of breath.

"I—I've decided to buy that ring," he managed.

The old storekeeper looked him over with concern. "Is something the matter, kid?"

"The ring! I need it now! I'll pay on credit! Please…" He glanced at the wall clock. Five fifteen.

Moments later, he stepped out of the shop and broke into a run, a small box held carefully in his hands as if it were the Holy Grail. By and by, he found himself in that old neighborhood he knew so well. Fudomine Chû loomed menacingly before him. The building was empty now, since classes were already over. The clock located at the center of the building's façade wasn't very reassuring. From the looks of it, he'd have to run even faster just to make it to the airport entrance.

He zipped by the street courts, heard enthusiastic cheers and encouragement from the players and spectators. An, Momoshiro, Shinji, Ryoma, even Mizuki crept into his thoughts, but he shook the memories away. He would not stop now.

Shinji must already be waiting at the hotel for their client. He wondered how the former would do. For all he knew Shinji would talk their client to death, and then he'd have to say goodbye to both An _and_ their business deal.

But—he mentally scolded himself—he had to have faith in Shinji. Even though he was mad he didn't force Kamio to go with him.

Say, was it getting dark already? He looked up as he ran. The clouds were a very grim black, the color of impending rain. Low thunder rumbled, and he could feel a few drops splatter against his face.

_Not now!_ he thought frantically. _An-chan!_ He stopped at a corner and placed his hands on his sore knees. A light drizzle was already forming puddles on the street. He was about to continue his race against time when a car pulled over. The window of the passenger seat rolled down and revealed Shinji's face.

"Get in," he ordered. Kamio smiled in relief and obeyed.

"I was looking for you everywhere. Why did you have to run so fast? It was hard to catch up with you, and it was raining, too. You're really troublesome, Akira."

Kamio brushed his sopping hair off his face and let out another sigh. He was going to make it.

"A storm's coming on quickly. We have to hurry before the streets get flooded, and traffic might be jammed."

True enough, at fifteen minutes to seven the two friends found themselves stranded in the thick traffic of downtown Tokyo under a heavy rainfall. By the time they reached the airport and inquired about the time of takeoff for An's flight, Shinji, as well as several of the airport's guards on duty, were necessary to restrain Kamio from running over to the airfield himself.

"_An-chan!_" he cried despairingly as the airplane took off. Shinji quietly led him back to their car. Kamio felt his throat tighten.

They drove home in silence. Kamio stared at the little ring box as if one mad. He tried to cry, but his tears didn't come as freely as the rain. He felt guilty, having both failed to meet up with their client and An. He looked out the window and saw Fudomine Chû, an old building standing against the rain and lightning—perhaps as the last witness of his unfailing persistence.

"Shinji, stop." He got out of the car, letting himself get drenched, and turned back to his friend. "See if you can meet up with our client. He might still be waiting."

Shinji nodded understandingly. Kamio shut the passenger door and watched him drive off. He sighed and walked up to the gate, casting a wearied look at the imposing structure.

"Kamio-kun?" It was a female voice. Could it be…?

He whirled around in surprise. Ametatsu stood before him, carrying an umbrella and a suitcase filled with paperwork. His face fell. "Ah, good evening, Ametatsu-chan."

Ametatsu walked closer to shelter him with her umbrella. "What's the matter, Kamio-kun? Were you looking for Kyôsuke?"

He shook his head sullenly. Ametatsu was about to say something, but decided against it. She wrapped her arm around his. Kamio regarded her with surprise.

"Come on," she said consolingly. "I'll take you to my car. How about some tea?"

He nodded again and followed her to her vehicle.

"Don't worry about getting my seats wet. I intend to change them tomorrow, anyway," she said once they got in. A small beeping followed, and she muttered a quick apology before answering her phone.

"Ah, do you need me to pick you up? Haha! Well, you're lucky I decided to work late tonight! All right, I'll be there." She turned to Kamio. "I'm sorry, but there's going to be a slight change in plans. I have to pick someone up, but we can still have our tea before I take him home."

Kamio said nothing as he sat dumbly in the passenger seat. Outside, the rain still hadn't let up. The car windows were covered in sheet after sheet of rainwater, and they distorted the bright lights coming from outside. A half hour passed in silence.

"We're here." She got out of the car first, and before he could protest, she was at his side with her umbrella. Deciding that this person didn't mind that he wasn't so gentlemanly as to escort her out of her own car, he complied.

Here he was again. A high skyline, jets of water spearing upwards, and others bent forward, the happy gurgle of fountain water and raindrops colliding against each other.

Ametatsu smiled. "It's nice, huh? My cousin likes to come here a lot. Come on."

They entered the hotel restaurant, and Kamio wondered if Shinji had gone home yet. Ametatsu went ahead, quietly urging him to follow her. He made his way past tables and waiters, trying to keep her in sight.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" a voice demanded. Kamio managed to find her locking a young man in a tight sisterly embrace. To his surprise, Shinji was seated across from him, absentmindedly stirring his cold bowl of the soup _du jour_ while he beheld the spectacle indifferently.

"Ametatsu-chan, please! You're embarrassing me!" whined the other man. He was about their age, with messy black curls and a pained but still defiant expression similar to that of a small child stubbornly refusing to be coddled so. Ametatsu flashed Kamio an amused grin.

"Kamio-kun, I'd like you to meet my cousin—Kirihara Akaya." Kirihara Akaya? The same demon boy who once injured Tachibana in the Kanto Tournament? _That_ Kirihara?

"Hi," Kirihara greeted him, trying to look dignified after Ametatsu's cuddle. "Long time no see."

"What took you so long?" Shinji mumbled. "I thought you'd be home by now, but you weren't answering the phone there. I was just gonna go away but he"—Shinji pointed to Kirihara—"wanted me to stay and meet his cousin. I didn't know that Uchimura was dating a relative of Kirihara's. It's a small world, I suppose."

"Wait!" said Kamio finally, looking from Shinji to Ametatsu to Kirihara and back. "You mean…_he's_ our new client?"

"Hey hey hey, why that tone of voice?" Kirihara responded. "Of course I am! Didn't Fuji-san tell you?"

"If he did he wouldn't be surprised—ugh!" Shinji rubbed his elbow, not at all happy that Ametatsu had utilized the same force that Ishida used on him not long ago.

Kirihara blinked. "I guess he did that on purpose. Anyway…" He stood up and offered his hand to Kamio. "We've got a lot to talk about, Kamio-kun. I ran into Fuji-san and heard about your business going down. So I thought I'd make it up to Tachibana-san by helping you out."

Kamio was speechless as he let the other man shake his hand. He finally decided on a sheepish grin. "Thanks."

Both Shinji and Ametatsu smiled as well. Kirihara added: "It's unbelievable how a lot of time has passed."

"Yeah," Kamio agreed.

"I felt bad for hurting your captain, so years ago I made a promise to make it up to you guys, somehow."

Kamio couldn't help but be incredulous. "All these years…?"

"Yeah." Kirihara nodded. "Promises don't go away because of time, you know. Anyway, as I was saying, we'll get you guys back up on your feet. See, I got this guy over in Kanagawa…"

Kamio cast a discreet glimpse at that small ring box he hid in his pocket. A smile slowly formed on at the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly the idea of her going away for three years no longer seemed an inevitable doom. He thought of what he could do in preparation for her return—snow-white nuptials, moonlit vigils, doubles matches, horizons splashed with orange and purple. He chuckled to himself.

"Hey," he alerted his friends, both the old and the new. "I'll join you guys later. Right now, there's someplace I want to be." He rushed off without another word.

"Kamio-kun, wait! It's still raining outside!" Ametatsu called after him, futilely waving her umbrella as she did so.

He went outside the hotel and looked up, letting himself get wet once again. From the corner of his eye he could catch a glimpse of a passing light, winking at him from the night sky, and assumed that that must be An's plane, on its way to Germany. A great feeling of joy swelled inside of him, and he couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time. He threw up his arms, joyfully welcoming the rain.

The trio that he left behind had hurried to the doorway, stopped in their tracks at his seeming madness, and couldn't help but laugh with him too.

**-----PoT-----**

Now here is a cheerful spirit—a testament of joy in trying times, a strong will to go beyond cynicism, a fresh outlook at the routine of life. It is found everywhere; it is seen nowhere. It requires the soundest of minds and the most persistent of discretions.

A day under the warm sun, a dreary night under the rain—what is the difference? Look, I implore you friends, for the waters shed from the cosmic and human eyes are tears.

And the sun is only above the rain clouds.

**-----PoT-----**

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this. To be honest, I was getting tired of the cheesy het stories around here. Right, I'll stop rambling now.


End file.
